Eine Prophezeiung am Morgen
by crystaal
Summary: Was kann eine Prophezeiung der berühmtberüchtigigten Wahrsagelehrerin wohl alles anrichten mit dem Zaubertrankmeister anrichten? Gooseaufgabe
1. Chapter 1

_Eine Gooseaufgabe... erstes Kapitel von zweien...  
_

_**Eine Prophezeiung am Morgen**  
_

Sibyll Trelawney, ihres Zeichens einzige Wahrsagelehrin an Hogwarts, machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Sie hatte, wie sooft vor dem Frühstück, einen Blick in ihre Kristallkugel geworfen und dabei Schreckliches gesehen. Der Zaubertrankprofessor, Severus Snape, würde in wenigen Miunten eines äußerst qualvollen Todes sterben.

Ohne zu zögern hatte sie sich aufgemacht, um dem Schicksal Einhalt zu gebieten. Diese Prophezeiung durfte sich nicht erfüllen. Der Schulleiter würde so schnell keinen neuen Lehrer auftreiben können, wo er doch so im Stress war. Zwei Schüler des Gryffindorhauses hatten wohl etwas übereifrig mit Würgezungentoffee und anderen Süßigkeiten an ihren Mitschülern experimentiert. Die Folgen waren viele Bescherdebriefe von den Eltern. Nein, Dumbledore hatte bestimmt keine Zeit, um einen neuen Professor für Zaubertränke zu finden.

Schließlich hatte Sibyll den langen Weg von ihrem Turm hinuter in die Kerker bezwungen, schweratment zwar, aber sie hatte es geschafft.

Von ihrem Triumph beflügelt klopfte sie an die Tür des Labors und riß sie auch sogleich auf..

„Professor Snape, ich habe gesehen....", fing sie an, wurde jedoch durch die Druckwelle einer Explosion zu Boden gerissen und für einen Moment wurde es schwarz.

„Verdammt! Trelawney, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, hier einfach reinzustürmen?", hörte sie sich fluchen. Moment – sie hatte doch gar nichts gesagt, oder?

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Sehen tat sie nicht viel. Es war so neblig und voller Rauch.

„Wie in einer Räucherkammer!", murmelte sie, doch ihre Stimme war nicht die, die sie sonst war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie nun immer noch mit ihrer merkwürdigen, neuen Stimme.

„Was passiert ist? Was passiert ist?", fauchte ihre Stimme irgendwo in ihrer Nähe.

„Oh Hilfe, ich wusste, das etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, ich habe es voraus..", wisperte sie, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Wagen Sie ja nicht zu sagen, dass sie es vorausgesehen haben! Stehen Sie jetzt endlich auf? Sehen Sie sich mal an, was Sie angerichtet haben!".

Sibyll erhob sich. Langsam lichtete sich der Rauch und sie sah sich selbst gegenüber stehen. Bloß hatte sie ihr Gesicht noch nie mit solch einem Blick der Verachtung gesehen. War sie dazu überhaupt fähig?

„Träume ich das?", fragte sie.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln wurde ihr zu Teil.

„Das werden Sie sich wahrscheinlich nochmal fragen, wenn sie an sich heruntergucken!".

Das tat Sibyll dann auch sogleich und erschrak zutiefst.

„Warum trage ich denn so viel Schwarz? Das ist nicht gut für das Karma und beeinträchtigt die Fähigkeiten des Hellsehens.

„Was Sie nicht sagen, Sibyll!", knurrte ihr anderes ich.

„Was ist hier geschehen? Sibyll, Severus? Ist Ihnen etwas passiert? Warum kommt so viel Rauch aus den Kerkern?", schreckte eine Stimme beide auf.

Professor McGonagall stand an der offenen Tür. Sie sah atemlos aus, die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen, starrte sie ihre beiden Kollegen an.

Ihre Stirn begann sich zu runzeln, als sie sah, wie, in ihren Augen Sibyll, Severus einen abgrundtief hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf und Severus zum Kessel maschierte, um den verbliebenen Inhalt genauer zu inspizieren.

„Die Zeichen scheinen nicht gut zu stehen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich noch eine lange Zeit in dieser trüben Farbe herumlaufen müssen. Diese zermatschten Innereien einer Fledermaus könnten ein schiefes Kreuz darstellen. Ich hätte eher in meiner Kristallkugel schauen sollen. Schwere Prüfungen stehen uns bevor.", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Bei jedem einzelnen Wort, das der Mann sprach, ging der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin immer weiter der Mund auf und ihre straffen Gesichtszüge drohten ihr zu entgleiten.

„Severus, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Außer das ich in dem Körper einer übergeschnappten Wahrsagelehrerin stecke, geht es mir blendend, Minerva! Danke der Nachfrage.", kam es von der Person, die so aussah, wie Sibyll.

Minerva wich entsetzt vor ihr zurück und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus.

„ Das ist nicht ihr Ernst! Bitte sagen Sie mir, das Sie nur Späße machen oder nur etwas angeschlagen sind", murmelte sie und blickte von einer Person zur nächsten.

Severus, oder auch Sibyll, war immer noch damit beschäftigt im Kessel Vorhersagen zu treffen, also erwartete man dort keine Antwort.

„Zu meinen größten Bedauern muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, das dies mein voller Ernst ist.", antwortete die Gestalt von Sibyll Trelawney.

„Und was machen wir nun? In wenigen Minuten beginnt der Unterricht und wir haben keine Erstazlehrer für die Zaubertrank- und die Wahrsagelklasse.".

„Ich hätte heute morgen bloß die Erstklässer von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Keine große Aufgabe, selbst für Trelawney dürfte das zu schaffen sein.".

„Sibyll würde die vierten Klassen unterrichten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere würden zurzeit Traumtagebücher dran kommen. Meinen Sie, Severus, Sie kriegen das heute einmal hin?", fragte Minerva und Severus beziehungsweise Sibyll nickte.

„Dann würde ich sagen gehen Sie beide in ihre Klassenräume.", schlug Minerva vor und scheuchte die faszinierte Wahrsagelehrerin vom Kessel weg.

Severus nickte und rauschte in Fledermausmanier durch die Kerker in den Wahrsageturm. Bloß das es ohne seinen bauschenden Umhang nicht ganz so viel Eindruck machte.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen trat er ein. In dieser Klasse waren Potter und sein Anhang. Mal sehen, was für ein Gesicht er machen würde, wenn er seinen Tod, statt mit zittriger, beinahe schon ängstlicher Stimme, in einer Tonlage, die wahrscheinlich nie die Stimmbänder von der Libelle verlassen hatte, verkündet bekommen würde.

**_**tbc_****


	2. Chapter 2

_Hier der zweite Teil und somit das Ende des Two-shot_

_**Prophezeiung am Morgen**  
_

"Professor, Ackerly steht in Flammen!", rief ein Erstklässer aus Hufflepuff ängslich seinem Zaubertranklehrer zu.

Snape rauschte heran, die Augen nicht, wie sonst, zu Schlitzen verengt, wenn einer seiner Schüler etwas falsch machte, sonder weit aufgerissen und rund.

"Ich wusste es! Ich habe es vorausgesehen! Das innere Auge täuscht nie!", rief er, als er sich dem brennenden Schüler näherte.

"Professor, was sollen wir tun?", fragte Kevin Whitby. " Er verbrennt noch!".

"Keine Angst, Kleiner. Ich habe ihn zwar brennen gesehen, doch sterben wird er nicht. Sein Tod wird viel qualvoller, als der Tod des Feuers.", antworte Snape und betrachtete Ackerly ernsthaft interessiert, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf den wimmernden Schüler richtete, dessen Umhang am Saum Feuer gefangen hatte.

Mit einem Aguamenti-Zauber löschte der Professor das Feuer und ließ den armen Schüler in den Krankensaal bringen. Dann wandte er sich ab und murmelte vor sich hin.

Obwohl die Erstklässer noch keine Begegnung mit der Wahrsagelehrerin Trelawney gemacht hatten und so die Ähnlichkeiten, die der Professor für Zaubertränke heute mit ihr hatte, nicht erkannten, ahnten sie das mit der Fledermaus heute etwas nicht stimmte. Er war so... so abwesend. Beinahe freundlich. Etwas verstört. Und seit wann hatte der Meister für Zaubertränke ein inneres Auge?

Mehrer Stockwerke weiter oben fragte sich die vierte Klasse für Wahrsagen ähnliches. Seit wann war Trelawney so aufmerksam? Seit wann so höhnisch und zynisch. Und warum verkündete sie den Tod von Harry Potter mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht?

"Nun, Mister Potter! Ich muss Ihnen bedauerlicherwei.... naja zu Ihrem Bedauern mitteilen, dass Sie in wenigen Monaten eines quallvollen, schmerzhaften Todes sterben werden. Wahrscheinlich werden sie bei der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Tunieres durch das Höllenfeuer gehen müssen, bei der zweiten Aufgabe werden sie das Gefühl nicht verlieren können, nie wieder Tageslicht zu sehen zu bekommen. Und abschließend, bei der dritten Aufgabe, falls sie denn im Stande waren, mitzuzählen, werden sie sich wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein.".

Harry rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. War die Libelle plötzlich sadistisch veranlagt?

"An deiner Stelle würde ich mir Gedanken machen, Harry!", wisperte Ron ihm grinsend zu. Anscheinend nahm der Rotschopf die Lage nicht so ernst, wie sie war. Er bekam auch prompt die Quittung dafür.

"Mister Weasley! 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen unnötigem Geschwätz. Obwohl, dann müsste ich Ihnen jedesmal Punkte abziehen, wenn sie den Mund aufmachen!", verkündete Trelawney mit kalter Stimme.

In der Klasse wurde es mucksmäusschenstill. Keiner wagte auch nur laut zu atmen. Noch nie hatten jemand bei der Libelle Punkte verloren. Dafür war sie viel zu sehr in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen.

"Schlagen sie Ihre Bücher auf und lesen sie das Kapitel über Traumdeutung!", verkündete sie noch und die Schüler machten sich eiligst daran, dieser Aufgabe nachzukommen.

So verging die Stunde und nachdem sie endlich entlassen wurden, nicht ohne voher einen ausführlichen Aufsatz über Traumdeutung schreiben zu müssen, waren sich alle einig: Die Libelle ähnelte auf erschreckenderweise der Fledermaus.

Wer sich ein paar Minuten nach Ende der ersten Doppelstunde noch im Kerker befand, was nicht oft vorkam, da die Schüler meistens fluchtartig diese Räumlichkeiten verließen, konnte Zeuge eines seltenen Vorfalls werden.

Sibyll hatte soeben die Klasse entlassen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Lehrerzimmer. Da sie jedoch immer noch in Gestalt des Zaubertrabksprofessors war und somit erstens um einiges mehr an Körpergröße zu beherrschen hatte und zweitens nie einen so langen Umhang getragen hätte, der sich bauschte, sobald sie sich auch noch ein wenig bewegte, verhing sie sich in eben diesem.

Und so wurden die kalten Steinwände der Kerker von Hogwarts Zeuge, wie Severus Snape, durch seinen Umhang behindert, der Länge nach auf den Boden fiel.

"Ich wusste es! Schwarz ist einfach nicht gut fürs Karma!", schimpfte er und erhob sich mühsam wieder vom Boden

„Severus, was machen Sie da?", hörte er, der ja eigentlich eine sie war, eine Stimme.

Severus drehte sich um und erschrak aufs Tiefste. Er packte sich an die Brust und fing laut an zu schreien:

„Ein Geist! Eine Erscheinung! Ein Omen!".

Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn und er machte heute schon zum Zweiten Mal Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Steinboden. Anscheinend kam die gute Sibyll nicht oft raus aus ihrem Turm und war so mit dem Vorhersehen von Dingen, die sowieso nie eintrafen beschäftigt, dass sie die Geister in Hogwarts vergessen hatte. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur ein bisschen paranoid. Vielleicht war schwarz tatsächlich nicht gut für ihr Karma.

Sie erwachte und blickte in ihr eigenes Angesicht, dass sie finster anstarrte. Sobald die Gestalt sah, dass sie wach war, erhob sie sich und rief:

„Sie ist wach! Poppy, bring den Trank. Schnell! Bevor sich mich noch mehr zum Gespött der Leute macht. Nie in meinem ganzen Leben bin ich so gedemütigt worden".

„Jetzt beruhig dich, mein Junge. Es war doch alles in allem ganz amüsant.", ertönte eine andere Stimme und vor Sibylls Augen erschien Albus Dumbledore, der erst ihr und dann dem grummelnden Snape in Trelawney Gestalt freundlich zulächelte.

„Poppy!", rief letztere nun energischer und die Heilerin kam angelaufen.

„Geduld Severus. Zwei Minuten werden Sie nicht umbringen.", sagte sich und schüttete den Trank in zwei Schalen.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!", murmelte er und Sibyll richtete sich auf.

„Stimmt, da wäre ich mir auch nicht so sicher, Poppy. Ich habe heute in Gestalt von Severus viele böse Vorzeichen gesehen. Ich würde an seiner Stelle aufpassen, was er tust.", sagte sie eifrig und erntete ein mütterliches Lächeln von Poppy, ein Kichern von Dumbledore und ein genervtes Schnauben von Severus.

„Jetzt trinken Sie endlich!", herrschte Severus sie an und nahm die Schüssel, die Poppy ihm reichte.

„Sie müssen gleichzeitig trinken. Fassen sie sich an den Händen. Niemand darf sie in dieser Zeit berühren, in der der Körperaustausch stattfindet!", forderte Poppy auf und trat zurück.

Severus fasste Sibylls Hand und beide setzten die Schale an.

In dem Moment, in dem sie kurz vor dem letzten Schluck waren, ging die Tür auf und Professor McGonagall kam herein gestürmt. Sie erblickte die vier Personen am vordersten Bett und lief auf sie zu. Noch bevor irgendeiner ein Wort sagen konnte, legte sie ihre Hand auf Sibylls Schulter.

Es gab einen erneuten Knall und die drei wurden in Rauch eingehüllt. Poppy und Albus starrten sich geschockt an.

Als der Rauch sich lichtete, hörten sie die Stimme von Sibyll.

„Ich bin wieder ich!", rief sie erfreut und klatschte in die Hände.

„Poppy, wie viel Trank hast du noch?", fragte die Stimme von Severus, doch es konnte unmöglich die von ihm sein.

„Die Vorräte wären hiermit aufgebraucht, dass heißt...".

Sie brauchte den Satz nicht zu Ende zu bringen. Severus, der nun in der Gestalt der Verwandlungslehrerin steckte, wusste, dass es einen Monat benötigte, diesen Trank zu brauen.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!", schimpfte er und ignorierte die Stimme, die links von ihm sprach.

„Ich hatte es ja gesagt. Ich habe es vorrausgesehen!".

**_°°ENDE°°_**

_Eine Rückmeldung wäre schön :)  
_


End file.
